fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Brier
Black Brier (ブラックブライアー, Burakkuburaiā) is a gang formed out of the fallen Dark Guild, the Raven Claws, to uphold the legacy the Raven has left behind to his notable confidants, Ketchum his right hand man and his surrogate son-disciple, Swartz . Not but four years later, the Velvet Sorceress was added to the roster and has led the group to get its biggest finds yet. Their adventures would change drastically when they assault the river city in search for a powerful artifact. Since their battle with the Phoenix Guild, their numbers were decimated to a mere fraction and their leadership scattered. It is unknown if the Black Brier will return or if they are forever disbanded as they stand. Establishment Formed in the wake of the Raven Claws' Guild Leader and many of their fellow brothers-in-arms falling in battle against Godfried, the Thunder God Wizard Saint. Led by Swartz, the mentally unsound berserker of the Guild and the closest to the Raven among them save for Ketchum, he pioneered many crazy adventures to further their goals of making it big in the Underworld. It was only fortunate that Ketchum was around, being the most responsible of the lot and doing his best to keep Swartz from going wreckloose unprepared or ignorantly to his own doom. Their gang name often became synonymous for fearfully insane due to the leader's tendancy to cut loose against the most unlikeliest groups and pull off the craziest of stunts in order to achieve his objective. While not on the Magic Council of Fiore's highest priority list, they've always kept an eye on them with the Punishment Force clashing with them on a few occasions. Other than Fiore, Black Brier has terrorized most of the nations in its center to the west of Iceberg. From kidnapping, extortion, forgery, smuggling, gambling, bar fighting, prison springing, scuttling, spelunking, and small time warfare, Black Brier has probably done every operation that was small to close-to-grand in scope. It wasn't until the beautiful and seductive Velvet Sorceress, Elaine Lyte, captured the affections of the powerful madman that their priorities changed forever. No longer would they partake in spur-of-the-moment plans and focus on a specific series of mapped out loot, from high yielding jewel caravans to finding a sword in a sacred burial site. They've spread their name, reinventing themselves as a shadowy group that took what they wanted and left quicker than any Mage or reinforcement could chase. Giving them a synonymous feeling of fear and apprehension rather than caution to a bunch of mad men, anyone who sees the mark of the gnarled roots tangled over someone's body will know who they are and what kind of danger they represent. Threat Level While across Ishgar, Black Brier didn't really amount to much more than a band of marauders who only had about a 50% success rate of causing real problems or damage to those they have business with. Four years they've been hunted by bounty hunters and mercenaries of Minstrel, the Punishment Force of Fiore, Midi Sorcerors and Caelum's Mage Knights. All have met with ultimate failure as whatever amount of men or officers they captured was reclaimed before too long. Registering as a "Search and Capture," for all law enforcement offices across Ishgar's conglomerate nations, they were treated with more hostility than average bandits but weren't perceived as threatening as organized Dark Guilds. It wasn't until the Velvet Sorceress joined with them that things changed. They seemed to disappear off the normal networks of information, the tabs that kept watch for them were silent. Not until a few months later did things change. Discreet attacks were made with only the signs of the most basic henchmen being spotted with their markings caught on display or a face that was recognized cross-referenced. By the time they'll attack a city in broad daylight, their alarm level will undoubtedly rise to, "Contain or Kill," that is basic for most Dark Wizard Guilds of high notoriety by the law of most Ishgar countries. Current Members *Swartz (Guild Leader/SS-Class Member) *Ketchum (Lieutenant/S-Class Member) *Elaine Lyte (Co-Leader/S-Class Member) *Faer Pleigh (S-Class Member) *Donovan Treuce (A-Rank Member) *Rowlie Bann (A-Rank Member) *Mina Sarrk (A-Rank) *Garz Field (B-Rank Member) Behind the scenes/Trivia *Despite this being a First Boss group for Fire and Mangetsu's characters to overcome, this user thought it prudent to make a page officially for the nefarious band of villains so that people can find out where they belong. Additional information may be added over time. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Mages Category:Flight of the Phoenix Category:Swartz Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Ketchum Category:Phoenix Guild